Sunset Washes Her Clothes
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Sunset Shimmer is going to wash her clothes at the laundry room. This story is rated M due to nudity.
1. Chapter 1

It's a Friday night at Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to leave the stadium as the Canterlot Wondercolts wins a football game against the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts. The score was 30 to 14. She is going to her car and she will tell her friends goodbye and Sunset Shimmer and her friends are fans of the Wondercolts as the matter of fact.

"Girls, I'm gotta go already" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset, we'll see you tomorrow" said Rainbow Dash.

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer left the stadium and driving back home.

"It's a great game tonight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I need to go to bed already since it's going to be late already"

At home, Sunset Shimmer arrives there and came out of her car.

"Time to go to bed for me" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer tripped a rock and fell into a file of mud.

"Eww" Sunset Shimmer disgusted. "I need to take a shower and wash my clothes"

Sunset Shimmer went inside her house and took her clothes off. She is wearing red bra and panties now.

"First, I need to turn on the shower so it can be warm" said Sunset Shimmer taking off her panties. "I need to wash my hair, my arms, my legs and my feet"

After that, Sunset Shimmer got out of the shower and dries herself up and puts deodorant under her arms.

"I need to curl my eyelashes" said Sunset Shimmer putting her clean white bra and panties on.

After she curls her eyelashes and flipping her hair, Sunset Shimmer looks what's behind her and saw her dirty clothes on the floor.

"Time to pick up the clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer backflips out of the bathroom and picked up her red bra, her black jacket, her purple topping and her orange skirt and lands safely in the laundry room.

"Time to put them to the washing machine" said Sunset Shimmer turning on the washing machine.

She throws her dirty clothes into the laundry machine and left the laundry room. The next chapter is Sunset puts her clothes in the dryer. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Chatting with Rarity

While washing up her clothes in the laundry room, Sunset Shimmer is going to have her phone call with Rarity and she will answer it right now. She is still just wearing bra and panties as a matter of fact. It is going to take a while to wash her clothes in the washing machine and will put it in the dryer afterwards.

"Hello?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Hi, darling" said Rarity. "How are you?"

"Great, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing my clothes right now because I fell in the mud after I come home from a football game"

"That's great, darling" said Rarity. "We won the game and beat the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts"

"That's true, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "Did you made the Wondercolts jerseys for everyone who's a fan of the Wondercolts?"

"I sure did" said Rarity. "They're the best team of Equestria"

"And we're not the fans of the Shadowbolts" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I don't think Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest plays any football games" said Rarity.

"That's because football is a men's game" said Sunset Shimmer. "And girls usually did sports like track running, weightlifting, gymnastics, archery, soccer, tennis and golf"

"Exactly, darling" said Rarity. "Rainbow Dash is actually good a soccer and Sour Sweet is good at archery"

"True, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better go already because the washing machine is going to stopped and I will put my clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, darling" said Rarity. "I'll see you later"

"Bye, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer hanging up the phone. "Time to put my clothes in the dryer"

Sunset Shimmer took out her clothes from the washing machine and put them in the dryer.

"And now, I'll put the laundry sheet in there" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the dryer and wait for her clothes to dry for a while. See what happens in the next chapter.


	3. Washing Big Mac's Clothes

Sunset Shimmer's clothes are getting ready to be taking out of the dryer as she brought Big MacIntosh's clothes to the laundry room as she will get ready to wash them in the washing machine as well as the basket or the clean clothes. Sunset turns on the washing machine and put some laundry detergent in there. Her clothes are dried and took them out of the dryer.

"My clothes are now clean" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's time now to wash Big Mac's clothes"

She took out her clothes from the dryer and takes them to the basket and puts Big Mac's clothes in the washing machine.

"Now I will call Applejack on my phone to see what she's up to" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello?" Applejack asked.

"Hi, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm washing your brother's clothes, Applejack"

"Thanks, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack.

"Anytime, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you by the way?"

"I'm doing great, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack. "The Wondercolts won the game against the Shadowbolts earlier"

"That's true, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was a great game"

"It sure is" said Applejack. "I better go already because it's getting late already"

"Okay, bye, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Bye, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer hangs up the phone and went back to the laundry room to take the lint out of the dryer.

"I need to take the lint out from the dryer so I can put Big Mac's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes out the lint from the dryer and the washing machine has finished washed Big Mac's clothes and she puts them in the dryer.

"And now I need to put the dryer sheet on the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She puts the dryer sheet in there and turns it on.

"Laundry is a hard work for me" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the laundry room and waits for Big Mac's clothes to dry. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Video Chat with the Crusaders

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer wakes up in bed and getting ready to wash the Crusaders' clothes and takes out Big Mac's clothes from the dryer. But she will have to get the lint out from the dryer like she always does as a matter of fact. She will do a video chat with the Crusaders while she washes her clothes and then put them in the dryer afterwards.

"Time to wash the Crusaders clothes" said Sunset Shimmer turning on the washing machine and putting laundry detergent in it.

She takes out Big Mac's clothes and cleans the lint and puts the Crusaders' clothes in the washing machine.

"Let me call the Crusaders on the video chat to see what they're doing" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you three doing?

"We're doing great" said Sweetie Belle. "How was the game last night?"

"It's good, Sweetie Belle" said Sunset Shimmer. "We beat the Shadowbolts on a football game"

"That's great, Sunset Shimmer" said Scootaloo. "I heard that you are washing our clothes at your house"

"I sure am, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can pick them up after I finished washing the clothes"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Scootaloo. "We just had breakfast already"

"What did you have for breakfast?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We had cereal for breakfast" said Apple Bloom.

"That's great, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better go, because your clothes are almost done and I will have to put them in the dryer"

"Okay, bye, Sunset Shimmer" said Apple Bloom.

"Bye, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The washing machine is done washing the Crusaders' clothes and Sunset took them out and put them in the dryer.

"Now the clothes will need to dry" said Sunset Shimmer putting the dryer sheet in there.

She turned the dryer and left the laundry room. See what happens in the chapter.


	5. Washing Pinkie Pie's Clothes

The Crusaders' clothes are getting ready to put it in the dryer as Sunset Shimmer brought Pinkie Pie's clothes as the next clothes to wash. She will wait for Pinkie Pie's clothes to finished washing at the laundry this time as a matter of fact. She cleaned the dryer lint right before putting the Crusaders' clothes in the dryer in fact.

"Now I need to wash Pinkie Pie's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and putting the laundry detergent in there. Then, she put Pinkie Pie's clothes in the washing machine and closed the door all the way in.

"There we go" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the Crusaders' clothes in the dryer now and I cleaned the dryer lint as I washed their clothes"

She put the Crusaders' clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer, closed the dryer all the way and turns it on.

"Now all I can wait is for Pinkie Pie's clothes to be washed" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Pinkie Pie's house, Maud Pie is reading a newspaper about the Wondercolts beats the Shadowbolts on a football game last night. Maud Pie is a fan of the Wondercolts and the newspaper is Canterlot Times as a matter of fact.

"The Wondercolts have beaten the Shadowbolts on a football game last night" Maud Pie read the article of the newspaper.

"Maud, can you help me washing the dishes?" Cloudy Quartz asked.

"Okay, mom" said Maud. "I will do that after I read the newspaper for today"  
"Okay, Maud" said Cloudy Quartz.

After that, Maud helps Cloudy Quartz washing the dishes so they can be nice and clean.

"The dishes are now clean, mom" said Maud.

"Thank you, Maud" said Cloudy Quartz.

"Anytime, mom" said Maud.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Pinkie Pie's clothes is almost done with washing machine as well as the Crusaders' clothes are now done in the dryer as Sunset Shimmer will put them away.

"The Crusaders' clothes are now done and clean" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now I put them in the basket"

She took out the Crusaders' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket. See what happens in the next chapter.


	6. Day at the Park

Sunset Shimmer had a lot of clothes to washed on which includes her clothes, Big Mac's, The Crusaders, and Pinkie Pie's. She is now getting ready to wash Rainbow Dash's clothes. She has to the clean the lint from the dryer like she always does before putting Pinkie Pie's clothes in there. She always has to put the dryer sheet along with the clothes as a matter of fact.

"Now time to wash Rainbow Dash's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought Pinkie Pie's clothes out of the washing machine, then turned it on and put the laundry detergent in there and putting Rainbow Dash's clothes in it.

"Now let me put Pinkie Pie's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She puts Pinkie Pie's clothes in the dryer along with the sheet and she turns it on.

"Now I will to have to wait to Rainbow Dash's clothes to be washed" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the park, we see Rainbow Dash and Applejack walking around to exercise so they can be healthy and lose some weight.

"Well, Applejack, it is a nice great day at the park" said Rainbow Dash. "Not a single drop of rain"

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "It's about 78 degrees right now"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "How about we can sit on a bench so we can get rest from walking for a while?"

"Sure, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "Great day at a park on a Saturday"

"That's true" said Rainbow Dash. "We beat the Shadowbolts on a football game last night"

"It sure is a great game" said Applejack. "We cheered for the Wondercolts since we're fans of them"  
"Exactly, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's sit on a bench for a while"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset brought the basket in the laundry room so she can take out Pinkie Pie's clothes since the dryer is finished with the clothes.

"Let's put Pinkie Pie's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She opened the dryer door and took out Pinkie Pie's clothes in the dryer and put them in the basket. See what happens in the next chapter.


	7. Washing Rarity's Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer needs to wash is Rarity's clothes. Like the other clothes, she has to put the clothes in the dryer and the dryer sheet and turns on the washing machine and put laundry detergent. She can clean the dryer lint out of the dryer before she puts the clothes in the dryer like she always does as a matter of fact.

"Now time to wash Rarity's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought out Rainbow Dash's clothes and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on. Then, she turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent in it and put Rarity's clothes in it so they can be washed and she closed the door all the way.

"Now I can wait until it's time to put them in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Rarity's house, Rarity is sewing the clothes while working in her underwear. This is probably because of Sunset Shimmer washing her friend's clothes.

"Rarity, why are you working in your underwear?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Darling, Sunset Shimmer has my clothes to washed it along with her friends" said Rarity. "That's why I'm sewing the clothes and working in my underwear"

"Okay, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "I'm going out with my friends now"

"Okay, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity. "You be careful now"

"I sure will, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "Bye"

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset brought the basket as Rainbow Dash's clothes is going to be taken out from the dryer so that she can wash the next clothes.

"Now time to take out Rainbow Dash's clothes from the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Rainbow Dash's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"It's a hard work to do for me doing laundry" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the laundry room and brought the next clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Flash meets Rainbow Dash and Applejack

It's time for another clothes to washed. Sunset Shimmer will be washing Flash's clothes. Before she can do that, she'll have to get out of Rarity's clothes from the washing machine, clean the dryer lint from the dryer, and put the clothes and the dryer sheet in there like she always does. She is good for washing her friend's clothes as a matter of fact.

"Now time to wash Flash Sentry's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought out Rarity's clothes from the washing machine and she put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on. She also turns on the washing machine and puts laundry detergent and Flash's clothes in there.

"A lot of clothes for me to wash" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the park, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are still in the bench and they saw Flash came over there.

"Hi, Flash" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash, hi, Applejack" said Flash. "What are you two girls doing here?"

"We are taking a break from exercising" said Applejack. "We've been jogging all around at the park"

"That's great, Applejack" said Flash. "I need to get some water right now because I am very hot"

"Me too, Flash" said Rainbow Dash. "There's a fountain over there"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Flash. "Let's go there.

"And hurry back, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack. "We have to get back to jogging in a few minutes"

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

After Flash and Rainbow Dash drank the water from the fountain, Applejack got out of the bench and tells Rainbow Dash that it's time to continue jogging at the park.

"Time to get back to jogging, Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "Bye, Flash, it is nice to meet you"

"Bye, Rainbow Dash" said Flash.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset brought the basket to the laundry room so she can take Rarity's clothes out of the dryer.

"It's time to take out Rarity's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Rarity's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Chatting with Celestia and Luna

Sunset Shimmer is getting ready to wash the next clothes. This time, she will have to washed Celestia and Luna's clothes. Before she can do that, she will always have to clean the dryer lint from the dryer and then put Flash's clothes in the dryer. Sunset has been working hard for doing laundry as a matter of fact. She did a great job for washing her friends' clothes.

"Next, I need to wash are Celestia's and Luna's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put Flash's clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on. Then, she turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Celestia's and Luna's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"Time to do the video chat with Celestia and Luna" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello?" Celestia asked.

"Hi, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer. "How was the game against the Shadowbolts last night?"

"It was great, Sunset Shimmer" said Celestia. "I heard you're washing our clothes right now"

"I sure am, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer. "I worked very hard for washing the clothes"

"That's great" said Celestia. "Luna is going to talk to you"

"Hi, Sunset" said Luna.

"Hi, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you up to today?"

"We are going to the mall today to buy new shoes at a shoe department" said Luna.

"That's great, Luna" said Sunset Shimmer. "I better get going because your clothes is almost done washing and I will have to put them in the dryer"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Luna. "Bye"

Sunset Shimmer brought the basket and went to the laundry room.

"Time to take out Flash's clothes from the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Flash's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket. Then, she cleans the dryer lint and puts Celestia's and Luna's in the dryer and turns it on.

"Time to bring the next clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the laundry room and brought the next clothes. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. Trixie Cleans Her Room

Now it's time to wash Trixie's clothes. Sunset Shimmer washed a lot of clothes all day. She already cleaned the lint dryer from the dryer. Before she can wash Trixie's clothes, she has to take out Celestia and Luna's clothes from the washing machine and put them in the dryer. She already knows that she cleans the lint dryer as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash Trixie's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Celestia's and Luna's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on. Then, she turned the washing machine on and puts laundry detergent and Trixie's clothes in there.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "I can wait for a while to have Trixie's clothes to be put in the dryer"

At Trixie's house, Trixie is a reading a book of magic tricks and her room is a mess as her mom knocks the door to remind her to clean her room.

"Trixie, you need to clean your room" said Trixie's mom.

"Why, mom?" Trixie asked.

"Because if you don't, you will be grounded and you won't get any desserts at all" said Trixie's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Trixie.

Trixie cleaned her room and puts everything away. After that, she picks up her family's clothes and takes to the laundry room. Finally, she came back to her room and continuing reading a book of magic tricks.

"Thank you for cleaning your room, Trixie" said Trixie's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Trixie.

"You will now get desserts since you have been behaving a lot" said Trixie's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Trixie.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset brought the basket to the laundry as Celestia's and Luna's clothes are going to be finished in the dryer.

"Time to take out Celestia and Luna's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Celestia's and Luna's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"I'm so tired now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to take some rest"

Sunset Shimmer left the laundry room and went to her bed to take a nap. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. Dinner at the Sugarcube Corner

After her nap, Sunset Shimmer is now getting to wash Cadance's clothes. She will have to put Trixie's clothes in the dryer first and she already cleaned the dryer lint from there while she put Celestia's and Luna's in the basket. She will get to turn on the washing clothes to put the laundry detergent and Candance's clothes as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash Cadance's clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Trixie's clothes from the washing machine and puts them in the dryer along with a dryer sheet and she turns it on. Then, she turns on the washing machine and put laundry detergent and Cadence's clothes in there.

"And now I can wait" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Cadance's house, Cadance and Shining Armor are getting dressed so can they go out to eat.

"We're dressed now, Shining Armor" said Cadance.

"Okay, Cadance" said Shining Armor. "We can have the Sugarcube Corner for dinner tonight"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Cadance.

Candance and Shining Armor left the house, went to the car and arrives at the Sugarcube Corner.

"Here we are, Shining Armor" said Cadance.

"There is a barbecue ribs going on sale, Cadance" said Shining Armor.

"Okay, Cadance" said Shining Armor.

They ordered the barbecue ribs for dinner and they ate it.

"That was a great dinner for us, Cadance" said Shining Armor. "Time to go home now"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Cadance.

They left the Sugarcube Corner and went back home.

"We're home now" said Cadance.

"Yes we are, Cadance" said Shining Armor. "We can chat for a bit"

"Okay, Shining Armor" said Cadance.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset brought the basket to take out Trixie's clothes from the dryer.

"Time to take out Trixie's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought out Trixie's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket. Then, she clean dryer lint out of the dryer.

"Time to wash the next clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the next clothes to wash. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. Time for Bed

Next clothes that Sunset Shimmer needs to wash is Derpy's clothes. She will have to put Cadance's clothes in the dryer before she can do that. She can stay in the laundry while she washes Derpy's clothes as a matter of fact. It's going to be a long day to wash the laundry clothes for Sunset Shimmer. She'll go to bed after she washes Derpy's clothes.

"Time to wash Derpy's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Cadance's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on. Then, she turns on the washing machine and puts laundry detergent and Derpy's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"Now time to stay here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

At Derpy's house, Derpy is putting her pajamas on as she is getting ready for bed.

"Time to go to bed, Derpy" said Derpy's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Derpy. "I will brush my teeth and go to bed"

"Okay, Derpy" said Derpy's mom.

Derpy went to the bathroom to brushed her teeth and went to her bed.

"Good night, mom" said Derpy.

"Good night, Derpy" said Derpy's mom.

Back at Sunset Shimmer's house, Sunset Shimmer brought the basket to take out Cadance's clothes from the dryer.

"Now time to take out Cadance's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Cadance's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans the dryer lint.

"Let's put Derpy's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She puts Derpy's clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on. After that, she brought them out and put them in the basket and left the laundry room.

"Time to go to bed for me" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her bedroom and went to bed and falls asleep. See what happens in the chapter of this story.


	13. Chatting with Granny Smith

Next morning, Sunset Shimmer is waking up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After that, she is now getting ready to wash Granny Smith's clothes. She can wash the clothes one at a time before she washed the next clothes. Sunset Shimmer will have to remember that as a matter of fact. She already cleaned the dryer lint from the dryer before she goes to bed.

"Time to wash Granny Smith's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts laundry detergent and Granny Smith's clothes and close the door all the way.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let me do a video chat with Granny Smith"

"Hello?" Granny Smith asked.

"Hi, Granny Smith" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great" said Granny Smith. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine, Granny Smith" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm washing your clothes right now"

"That's good" said Granny Smith. "I'm making breakfast right now for the kids"

"Okay, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "I just had pancakes for breakfast"

"I'm making bacon and eggs for the kids" said Granny Smith.

"Alright, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have to go already since it's time to put your clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Granny Smith. "See you later"

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry and took out Granny Smith's clothes and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Time to wait here in the laundry room" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, Sunset Shimmer brought the basket so she can take out Granny Smith's clothes from the dryer.

"Time to put the clothes in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Granny Smith's clothes and put them in the basket and cleans the dryer lint from the dryer.

"Now time to wash the next clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought out the next clothes to wash. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Washing Octavia's Clothes

Next clothes that Sunset Shimmer is about to wash is Octavia's clothes. She will take the clothes to the laundry room and wash them in the washing machine. Granny Smith's clothes is already in the basket as she's getting ready to wash Octavia's clothes. She'll have to wash the clothes one at a time as a matter of fact. The washing machine and the dryer is ready to do the next clothes.

"Time to wash Octavia's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Octavia's clothes in there and she closed the door all the way.

"Now I can see what Octavia is up to as I talked to her on the video chat" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello?" Octavia asked.

"Hi, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good" said Octavia. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm washing the clothes today" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, why are you playing your cello in your underwear?"

"You are washing my clothes is the reason, Sunset" said Octavia.

"Alright, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "After I washed your clothes, I will put them in the dryer"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Octavia. "Anyways, I have to get back to rehearsals because I have a concert later tonight"

"That's cool, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have fun at the concert"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Octavia. "See you later"

"Bye, Octavia" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now time to put Octavia's clothes in the dryer"

She went to the laundry room and took out Octavia's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Now time to wait here in the laundry room" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer brought the basket to take out Octavia's clothes from the dryer.

"Time to put Octavia's clothes in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Octavia's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Time to wash the next clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the next clothes to the laundry room to washed them. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. Sunset's Parents

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is her parents' clothes. Like always, she will have to start off with the washing machine in which she will put her parents' clothes in there. Then, she will put them in the dryer after the clothes is washed. Finally, she will put them in the basket after the clothes is dried. And these are the steps that Sunset Shimmer will have to do with her parents' clothes.

"Time to wash my parents' clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her parents' clothes in there and closed all the way.

"Sunset, you're washing our clothes" said Sunset's mom.

"Yes I am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, sweetie" said Sunset's mom. "And why are you in your underwear?"

"My clothes are dirty, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "So I washed them after a football game when we beat the Shadowbolts"

"Okay, honey" said Sunset's mom.

"Sunset is washing our clothes" said Sunset's mom.

"We are very proud of her for doing it" said Sunset's dad.

After that, Sunset Shimmer took her parents' clothes out of the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer.

"My parents' clothes will be putting in the basket soon" said Sunset Shimmer left the laundry room.

"So mom, how is work?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It was good" said Sunset's mom. "And how was school?  
"It was great" said Sunset Shimmer. "I washed everybody else's clothes this weekend"

"That's great, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset's mom. "They will have to picked them up soon"

"Yes they will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was a lot of work for me"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now go to get the basket to put our clothes"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and brought the basket and took out her parents' clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket.

"There we go, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's parents gave her a hug for washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. Chatting with Sunset's Mom

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer has to wash is her grandparents' clothes. She did her parents clothes, now she will have to wash her grandparents' clothes. She already knows what to do with them. Put the clothes in the washing machine, then put them in the dryer after the clothes is washed and put them in the basket. Sunset Shimmer will start doing that.

"Time to wash my grandparents' clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her grandparents' clothes in there.

"I'm washing my grandparents' clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, honey" said Sunset's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Can we chat for a little bit?"

"Sure, honey" said Sunset's mom. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to school tomorrow" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have to go to class"

"Do you have a test to study?" Sunset's mom.

"Yes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's a math test and it's on a Friday"

"Okay, honey" said Sunset's mom. "Please study hard, Sunset"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "My friends are having it as well"

"Good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You need to put your grandparents' clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "They'll be very happy of me washing their clothes"

She went to the laundry room and took out her grandparents' clothes and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on.

"I put my grandparents' clothes in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We can wait for a while until the clothes are dried"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And make sure you bring the basket to the laundry room, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, Sunset brought the basket and went to the laundry room. Then, she took out her grandparents' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"I put my grandparents in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, honey" said Sunset's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's mom hugs Sunset Shimmer for washing her grandparents' clothes. See what happens in the next chapter.


	17. Chatting with Mayor Mare

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer is about to wash is Mayor Mare's clothes. She washed a lot of clothes today. She already remembers how to washed the clothes. She will be taking a break from washing clothes after washing Mayor Mare's clothes. Sunset may plan to build a washing place where everyone can wash their clothes as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash Mayor Mare's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned the washing machine on and puts the laundry detergent and Mayor Mare's clothes in there and closed all the way.

"Now time to talk to Mayor Mare on the video chat" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the laundry room and went to her bedroom. Then, she turns on the computer and she opens up the video chat to talk to Mayor Mare.

"Hello?" Mayor Mare asked.

"Hi, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing your clothes today"

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer" said Mayor Mare.

"Anytime" said Mayor Mare. "Are you going to school, tomorrow?"

"Yes I am" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have some classes to do"

"Okay, then" said Mayor Mare. "Should I be a mayor for the next four years?"

"I hope so" said Sunset Shimmer. "My parents will vote for you"

"Thanks" said Mayor Mare. "Everyone will vote for me"

"Okay, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have to go. I have to put your clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, see you later, Sunset Shimmer" said Mayor Mare.

"Bye, Mayor Mare" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out Mayor Mare's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on.

"Let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, she brought the basket to the laundry room and took out Mayor Mare's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"Time to get some rest" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her bedroom and taking a nap at her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	18. Washing Her Cousin's Clothes

It's time now to wash Sunset Shimmer's cousin's clothes. Sunset is now waking up in her bed after a long nap. She brought her cousin's clothes to the laundry room so she can wash it there. She already knows how to wash the clothes. She is planning to building the laundry station at Canterlot. She is working so hard to wash her friend's clothes as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash my cousin's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and she puts the laundry detergent and her cousin's clothes in there and she closed the door all the way.

"Let me call Applejack on my phone to see what she's doing?" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hello?" Applejack asked.

"Hi, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing right now?"

"I just came back home from the park with Rainbow Dash and Flash Sentry" said Applejack.

"Oh, okay, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I was checking to see what you are doing right now"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack. "Are you washing your cousin's clothes?"

"I sure am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Apple Bloom also has a cousin like me"

"She sure does" said Applejack. "Her name is Babs Seed"

"I never met her before" said Sunset Shimmer. "I know Apple Bloom though"

"Alright, then, Sunset Shimmer" said Applejack. "I have to go now"

"Okay, bye, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

She hangs up on her phone and went back to the laundry room. Then, she took out her cousin's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer brought the basket to the laundry room and took out her cousin's clothes and puts them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"Time to wash the next clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She left the laundry room and brought the next clothes to wash. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	19. Getting Ready for Bed

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer needs to wash is the remaining of the mane six's clothes. She has to washed Fluttershy's, Rainbow Dash's, Applejack's and Twilight's clothes. She will go back to school tomorrow since it is getting late already. She took the rest of the mane six's clothes to the laundry room so she can wash them and put them in the dryer afterwards.

"Time to wash the rest of the mane six's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and the rest of the mane six's clothes in there.

"Now time for me to take a shower" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and took her underwear and turned on the shower.

"Make sure you washed everything, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She did so and came out of the shower after that. She puts her pajamas on and brushed her teeth.

"My teeth are now clean" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now I will put the rest of the mane six's clothes in the dryer"

She came back to the laundry and took the rest of the mane six's clothes out of the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Now let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, she brought out the basket and took it to the laundry room. Then, she took out the rest of the mane six's clothes from the dryer and put them in the dryer. Finally, she cleans out the dryer lint.

"You look so tired, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset's mom. "You need to get to bed now since you got school tomorrow"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer went to her bedroom and her mom turns off the light.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom left the room and Sunset Shimmer is now falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. The Shadowbolts Part 1

The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer is going to Crystal Prep to wash the Shadowbolts' clothes as in Sunny Flare's, Lemon Zest's, Sugarcoat's, Indigo Zap's and Sour Sweet. These five girls are the athletics of the Shadowbolts. They have never lost on a friendship games until Canterlot beats them. Sunset Shimmer brought out Sugarcoat's clothes to wash which is the first of five members of the Shadowbolts.

"Time to wash Sugarcoat's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Sugarcoat's in there and she closed the door.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Sugarcoat.

"Hi" said Sunset Shimmer. "Why are you in your underwear?"

"Because we are getting ready to take a shower" said Sugarcoat. "I heard you are going to wash our clothes at Crystal Prep"

"Okay, and we are at the laundry room which is located between the boy's locker room and the girl's locker room" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Can you hold my glasses for me so I can take a shower?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Sure" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Girls, time to take a shower" said Sugarcoat.

The Shadowbolts took off their underwear and turned on the shower. Later, the washing machine just finished washing Sugarcoat's clothes and it is time to put them in the dryer.

"Time to put Sugarcoat's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Sugarcoat's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer.

"Let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, Sunset Shimmer brought the basket and took out Sugarcoat's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans the dryer lint.

"Your clothes are in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer" said Sugarcoat.

"Anytime" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to wash the next clothes now"

"Okay, bye, Sunset Shimmer" said Sugarcoat.

"Bye" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sugarcoat brought her clothes from the basket and left Crystal Prep to go home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. The Shadowbolts Part 2

The next member of a Shadowbolt's clothes that Sunset Shimmer will wash is Lemon Zest. They are now four girls remaining now as Sugarcoat left Crystal Prep after Sunset brought the clothes to her. Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap and Sour Sweet are the four girls remaining in the girl's locker room as a matter of fact. Sunset brought Lemon Zest's clothes in the laundry.

"Time to wash Lemon Zest's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Lemon Zest's clothes in there and closed the door.

"Now let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Lemon Zest.

"Hi, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer. "How is your shower?"

"It was great" said Lemon Zest. "I didn't get to listen to music at all since I was in the shower"

"Okay, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing your clothes right now"

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer" said Lemon Zest. "I am very patient to give me my clothes"

"Okay, then" said Sunset Shimmer. "Put your clothes on in the meantime"

"I will" said Lemon Zest. "Take care of my clothes"

"Good" said Sunset Shimmer.

The washing machine has finished washing Lemon Zest's clothes and Sunset Shimmer took them out and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I just got dressed, Sunset Shimmer" said Lemon Zest.

"Good, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now we can wait for your clothes to be taken out from the dryer for a bit"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Lemon Zest. "I heard that you'll be dressed as Adagio Dazzle for Halloween"

"And you'll be dressed as Aria Blaze for Halloween while Sugarcoat dressed as Sonata Dusk" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true" said Lemon Zest.

The dryer is finished drying Lemon Zest's clothes and Sunset Shimmer took them out. Then, she took them to Lemon Zest and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Thank you for washing my clothes" said Lemon Zest. "See you later, Sunset Shimmer"

"Bye, Lemon Zest" said Sunset Shimmer.

Lemon Zest has left Crystal Prep while Sunset Shimmer brought the next clothes to wash. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	22. The Shadowbolts Part 3

The next Shadowbolt's clothes that Sunset Shimmer that needs to wash is Sour Sweet's clothes. They are now three Shadowbolt members left in the Crystal Prep. Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest have already left the school while Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap are still there. Sunset Shimmer already knows what to do with Sour Sweet's clothes as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash Sour Sweet's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Sour Sweet's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet. "How are you doing?"

"I'm washing your clothes right now, Sour Sweet" said Sunset Shimmer. "And I'm doing good right now"

"That's great, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet. "I will put my clothes on once you finished washing my clothes"

"Okay, Sour Sweet" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will do that"

"Thanks" said Sour Sweet.

"Anytime" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already washed Lemon Zest's and Sour Sweet's clothes"

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet. "I will wait out there until you take out my clothes from the dryer"

"I will do that" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, it's time to put your clothes in the dryer"

"Go do that" said Sour Sweet.

Sunset Shimmer took out Sour Sweet's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in there and turns it on.

"Now let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, the dryer had finished drying Sour Sweet's clothes and she took them out and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Sour Sweet, your clothes are done" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet. "I will go get them"

Sunset Shimmer gave the clothes to Sour Sweet and leaving the Crystal Prep.

"See you tomorrow, Sunset Shimmer" said Sour Sweet.

"Bye, Sour Sweet" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sour Sweet have left the Crystal Prep while Sunset Shimmer brought the next member of the Shadowbolt's clothes to wash. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	23. The Shadowbolts Part 4

The next Shadowbolt's clothes that Sunset Shimmer needs to wash in Indigo Zap's clothes. Sour Sweet have already left Crystal Prep after Sunset brought the clothes to her. Indigo Zap and Sunny Flare are the two remaining students at Crystal Prep. Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Sour Sweet are the students who had left Crystal Prep. Sunny Flare will be last Shadowbolt member after Indigo Zap left Crystal Prep.

"Time to wash Indigo Zap's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Indigo Zap's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"Now let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Indigo Zap.

"Hi, Indigo Zap" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm washing your clothes right now"

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer" said Indigo Zap.

"Anytime" said Sunset Shimmer. "Your friends just left Crystal Prep earlier"

"So only me and Sunny Flare are still here?" Indigo Zap asked.

"Yes, now wait here in your locker room until I tell you to get your clothes from the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will" said Indigo Zap.

Later, the washing machine has finished washing Indigo Zap's clothes and Sunset Shimmer took them out.

"Now let's put Indigo's Zap's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put your clothes in the dryer, Indigo Zap" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset Shimmer" said Indigo Zap. "I'm still waiting for my clothes to finished"

"Thank you for being patience" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime" said Indigo Zap. "I already got dressed so I can take my clothes out in the dryer"

"Okay then" said Sunset Shimmer.

The dryer is now finished with Indigo Zap's clothes and Sunset Shimmer cleans the dryer lint while Indigo Zap took her clothes out from the dryer.

"See you tomorrow, Sunset Shimmer" said Indigo Zap.

"Bye, Indigo Zap" said Sunset Shimmer.

Indigo Zap has left Crystal Prep. Sunny Flare is the only Shadowbolt member left. Sunset Shimmer will wash Sunny Flare's clothes in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	24. The Shadowbolts Part 5

The last Shadowbolt member who is still at Crystal Prep is Sunny Flare. So Sunset Shimmer will now be able to wash Sunny Flare's clothes. Sunny Flare will be waiting for her clothes to be washed while her friends Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap left Crystal Prep after their clothes were clean. Sunset Shimmer will remember how to wash Sunny Flare's clothes as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash Sunny Flare's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Sunny Flare's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"Now, let's wait for her clothes to be washed and then I will put them in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunny Flare. "I heard that you are washing my clothes right now"

"I sure am, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer. "Why are you in your underwear?"

"I just got out of the shower" said Sunny Flare. "Do I look nice and clean?"

"Yes you are" said Sunset Shimmer. "Take your clothes out from the dryer later, Sunny Flare"

"I sure will" said Sunny Flare. "I will wait out there in the girl's locker room"

"Good" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, the washing machine is done washing Sunny Flare's clothes and Sunset Shimmer took them out and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are now in the dryer, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunny Flare. "I already put my clothes on since I'm getting ready to go home soon"

"Alright then" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will be dried soon"

After that, the dryer is finished and Sunset Shimmer opens the door. Then, Sunny Flare took her clothes out and Sunset Shimmer cleans out the dryer lint.

"Thank you for washing my clothes" said Sunny Flare. "Time to go now"

"See you tomorrow, Sunny Flare" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and Sunny Flare has left Crystal Prep and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	25. Returning Home

Sunset Shimmer is now back home from Crystal Prep after washing all five members of the Shadowbolts' clothes. She will now be getting ready to washed her baby cousin's clothes. She brought the clothes to the laundry room so she can wash them. She already knows what to do with her baby cousin's clothes as a matter of fact. She will put them in the washing machine and then put them in the dryer after that.

"Time to wash my baby cousin's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her baby cousin's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now let's wait here for a while"

"Sunset, are you washing your baby cousin's clothes?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "She can't say a word right now since she's a baby"

"That's true" said Sunset's mom. "So how was school today?"

"It was good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I washed all five members of the Shadowbolts' clothes at Crystal Prep after school"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I hope you will build a laundry station soon"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It costs a lot of money to build"

"It sure is, honey" said Sunset's mom. "Now put your baby cousin's clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out her baby cousin's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The clothes are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, honey" said Sunset's mom. "Bring the laundry basket in the laundry room"

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After a while, she brought the basket in the laundry and took out her baby cousin's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"My baby cousin's clothes are in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, honey" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and her mom are hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter.


	26. Sunset's Little Sister

Sunset Shimmer will now wash her little sister's clothes. She already had dinner after washing her baby clothes and it's going to be late already. She will be getting ready to bed after she washed her little sister's clothes. Her little sister is currently taking a bath right now as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer will read a story to her after her bath.

"Time to wash my little sister's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her little sister's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my little sister's clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, honey" said Sunset's mom. "Your little sister is currently taking a bath right now"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Make sure that the bathroom door is locked"

"It is locked" said Sunset's mom. "As in the door is locked so no one can go to the bathroom"

"Great, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will be rude if that happens and I won't ever do that at all"

"That's true, honey" said Sunset's mom. "We need to keep the door locked when someone is using the bathroom"

"I agree with you, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now time to put my little sister's clothes in the dryer"

She took out her little sister's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I already put my little sister's clothes in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You can take a shower now since your little sister have got out of her bath and put her pajamas on"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset went to the bathroom and turns on the shower to washed every body parts. Later, Sunset came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and went to the laundry room.

"Time to take out my little sister's clothes from the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out her little sister's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My little sister's clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now time for bed"

"Okay, good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset went to her bedroom and falls asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	27. Princess Twilight Sparkle

The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer brought Princess Twilight's clothes from the portal so she can wash them at her house. Twilight is the only member of the mane 6 due to washing Sci Twi's clothes along with the other friends. Princess Twilight haven't been in the human world of Canterlot as a matter of fact. She will be there as soon as she can.

"Time to wash Princess Twilight's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Princess Twilight's clothes in there and closed the door.

"Now let's wait here for a while" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "How was school today?"

"It was pretty good, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing Princess Twilight's clothes since I washed Sci Twi's clothes along with the rest of the mane six's clothes"

"That's great, Sunset" said Kerry. "I will let Princess Twilight know that you're washing her clothes right now"

"Thank you, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime" said Kerry. "I will go to Canterlot High with your friends for Princess Twilight and Spike coming out of the portal"

"Okay, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "You be careful now"

"I sure will, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Time to put Princess Twilight's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Princess Twilight's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope Princess Twilight is here to pick her clothes up"

At Canterlot, Kerry and the rest of the mane six are waiting for Princess Twilight and Spike to come out of the portal.

"I hope Princess Twilight will be here soon" said Rainbow Dash.

"She will, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

They saw Princess Twilight and Spike came out of the portal and they hug at her.

"Nice to see you again, girls" said Twilight. "Where's Sunset Shimmer?"

"She's washing your clothes, Twilight" said Kerry.

"That's nice of her to wash my clothes, Kerry" said Twilight.

Back at Sunset's house, Sunset brought the basket to take out Princess Twilight's clothes.

"It's now time to put Princess Twilight's clothes in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out Princess Twilight's clothes and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"I can't wait to see Princess Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer will get to see Princess Twilight in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	28. Chatting with Twilight

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer is about to wash will be her brother's clothes. She will get to meet Princess Twilight while she washes her brother's clothes. Princess Twilight will be heading to Sunset Shimmer's house as a matter of fact. Sunset haven't met her for a while. She brought her brother's clothes in the laundry room so she can wash it.

"Time to wash brother's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her brother's clothes in there and closed the door.

"Hi, Sunset" said Princess Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I haven't seeing you for a while"

"That is because I was very busy with Starlight Glimmer" said Princess Twilight.

"Okay, then, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "That's nice to see you to come back"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Princess Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing my brother's clothes right now"

"That's great, Sunset" said Princess Twilight. "I heard you washed all of my friend's clothes the other day"

"It was a very hard job" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am expecting to build a laundry station soon"

"That is very expensive" said Princess Twilight. "It's going to be a long time to build it"

"It is, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put my brother's clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her brother's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put them in the dryer, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great, Sunset" said Princess Twilight. "I am sure you'll be working at a laundry station soon"

"Princess Twilight, I'm sorry you haven't showed up in Camp Everfree" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is because I was so busy with Starlight" said Princess Twilight.

"That's fine with me, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put my brother's clothes in the basket"

She brought the basket to the laundry room and took out her brother's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My brother's clothes are now in the basket, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Princess Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight are chatting for a little bit. See what happens in the next chapter.


	29. Flurry Heart

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are going to come to Sunset Shimmer's house to have Sunset babysits Flurry Heart. She will get to have a bath and Sunset will wash every body part of her as a matter of fact. Sunset Shimmer is really good at babysitting the kids when the parents are away. It's going to be a hard work to babysit Flurry Heart.

"Here you go, Sunset Shimmer" said Shining Armor. "I want you to babysit Flurry Heart while we're always"

"Thanks, Shining Armor" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for your bath, Flurry Heart"

She takes Flutter Heart to the bathroom and turns on the water in the bath and puts Flurry Heart in there.

"There you go, Flurry Heart" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to wash your clothes, Flurry Heart"

"She left the bathroom and brought Flurry Heart's clothes in the laundry room so she can wash it.

"Time to wash Flurry Heart's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Flurry Heart's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm back, Flurry Heart" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now I will wash every body part"

She did that and dried Flurry Heart with a towel. Later, she brought the clean clothes and a diaper for Flurry Heart. Finally, she put them on Flurry Heart.

"You're all clean, Flurry Heart" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now I put your clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out Flurry Heart's clothes from the washing machine and puts them and the dryer sheet in dryer and turns it on.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor will be back soon, Flurry Heart" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to put my pajamas on"

She put her pajamas on and went to the laundry room. Then, she took out Flurry Heart's clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"It's getting late now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time for bed"

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset is now falling asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	30. Sunset Takes a Shower

The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer will be now getting ready to take a shower now. She had a lot of clothes to washed all day. She will be washing every body part to she can be nice and clean. She is very tired to wash clothes today. She will be getting ready to go to bed after she takes a shower. She already washed Flurry Heart as a matter of fact.

"Time to take my shower now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and locks the door. Then, she turns on the shower and went in there.

"Mom, make sure you guard the door" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Flurry Heart, you are nice baby of all time" said Twilight. "Sunset did the laundry earlier to washed Shining Armor's and Vinyl Scratch's clothes"

"She sure did, Twilight" said Sunset's mom.

"It's been a busy day for her today" said Rainbow Dash. "The dryer lint is already being taking out from the dryer"

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "You can take a shower here after Sunset Shimmer takes her shower"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm all sweaty from walking in fact"

"Rainbow, did you went jogging?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sure did, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash. "Anyways, it was a really hot day after school"

"It sure was, Rainbow" said Fluttershy. "I would like to thank Sunset to washed our clothes"

"Exactly, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm very patient for someone to come out of the shower"

They saw Sunset Shimmer came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and Rainbow Dash came in there and turns on the shower.

"Make sure you washed every body part, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Mom, I already brushed my teeth before Rainbow went inside the restroom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Time for bed already"

"Okay, good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer went to her bedroom and falls asleep in her bed. See what happens in the next chapter.


	31. Washing Mrs Garrett's Clothes

The next day at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer brought her teacher's clothes to the laundry room so she can wash them. The laundry room is located at the locker room as a matter of fact. Sunset have never washed her teacher's clothes before. Her teacher gave her dirty clothes from her house to Sunset by the way. She knows how to washed them.

"Time to wash my teacher's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her teacher's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to head back to class"

At class, the Equestria Girls are finished with their math assignment and the returned their assignment to the teacher so she can grade them.

"We worked hard on our math assignment today, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Twilight. "Our next class is the reading class"

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Mrs. Garrett is our math teacher and Mr. Sullivan is our reading teacher as a matter of fact"

"That's true, Sunset" said Twilight. "You are washing Mrs. Garrett's clothes by the way"

"I sure am, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to wash put Mrs. Garrett's clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out Mrs. Garrett's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I already put Mrs. Garrett's clothes in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "Now, let's get to class"

After the reading class, Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out Mrs. Garrett's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the lint.

"I'm done washing Mrs. Garrett's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are having chicken strips for lunch today"

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's have some lunch"

The girls went to the cafeteria and have lunch. See what happens in the next chapter.


	32. PE

Sunset Shimmer will continue washing the clothes at Canterlot High. She already washed Mrs. Garrett's clothes. Now she will wash her P.E. teacher's clothes after lunch. Her P.E. teacher's name is Mrs. Richardson. She brought the clothes to Sunset to wash them before lunch as a matter of fact. The laundry room is located in the locker room for both boys and girls.

"Time to wash Mrs. Richardson's clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and Mrs. Richardson's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my P.E. teacher's clothes, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am good at washing my teacher's clothes at Canterlot High by the way"

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "I'm sure that you will build a laundry station pretty soon"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "But it cost a lot of money as a matter of fact"

"Okay then" said Twilight. "Let's head out to P.E. to change our clothes and meet Mrs. Richardson"

"Let's go there, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the locked and changed into their P.E. clothes and went to the gym.

"Welcome to P.E., boys and girls" said Mrs. Richardson. "The class where we go exercise and having some activities outside"

Later, while the other students are going outside, Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out Mrs. Richardson's clothes from the washing machine. Then, she put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Mrs. Richardson, I am washing your clothes right now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Mrs. Richardson. "I'm pretty hope that you'll be the owner of the laundry when it's built"

"Anytime, Mrs. Richardson" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to outside with the other students now"

After that, Sunset Shimmer came back from P.E. and changed their clothes on while Sunset went to the laundry room and took out Mrs. Richardson's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"Mrs. Richardson, before I go, your clothes are now in the basket.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Mrs. Richardson. "You can go now"

Sunset Shimmer have now left the locker room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	33. Washing Her Principal's Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash at Canterlot High is her principal's clothes. It's going to be a third clothes to washed at Canterlot High as a matter of fact. She already washed her teacher's clothes and she already washed her P.E.'s clothes. She will now be getting ready to washed her principal's clothes. The principal gave the clothes to Sunset by the way.

"Time to wash my principal's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her principal's clothes in there and closed the door.

"Thank you for putting my clothes in the washing machine, Sunset" said her principal.

"Anytime, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "The laundry room is located at the locker room as a matter of fact"

"Alright, Sunset" said her principal. "I will wait for my clothes to be cleaned after you take them out from the dryer"

"Thanks, principal" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like to wash clothes by the way"

"Anytime, Sunset" said the principal. "Are you still going to build the laundry station if you made a lot of money?"

"I think so, principal" said Sunset Shimmer. "it will take a few years to be opened as a matter of fact"

"Oh, okay, Sunset" said the principal. "You are a good student"

"Thanks, principal" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put my principal's clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her principal's clothes in the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ma'am, your clothes are in the dryer now"

"Okay, Sunset" said the principal. "You washed three clothes at Canterlot High"

"I sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm not sure if I'm making money for I'm washing the clothes"

"You'll see, Sunset" said the principal.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out her principal's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"Your clothes are in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said the principal.

She gave the basket of the principal's clothes and put it in her car. See what happens in the next chapter.


	34. Assistant Principal's Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is her assistant principal's clothes. It will be a fourth time that Sunset Shimmer will wash the clothes at Canterlot High. She washed her teacher's clothes, her P.E. teacher's clothes, her principal's clothes and now she is getting ready to washed her assistant principal's clothes. The assistant principal brought the clothes to Sunset Shimmer to she can washed them.

"Time to wash my assistant principal's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her assistant principal's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ma'am, your clothes are now in the washing machine"

"Thank you, Sunset" said the assistant principal. "It is the fourth time that you washed the clothes at Canterlot High"

"Yes, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already washed my teacher's clothes, my P.E. teacher's clothes and my principal's clothes"

"You might make a lot of money, Sunset" said the assistant principal. "The laundry station can cost a few million dollars as a matter of fact"

"That's why I'm washing your clothes, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, time to put your clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her assistant principal's clothes and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and she turns it on.

"Your clothes are in the dryer now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Wait at the office by the way"

"Okay, Sunset" said the assistant principal. "You're really good at washing clothes as the matter of fact"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "So I washed four clothes here at Canterlot High"

"That's what you did, Sunset" said the assistant principal. "That's a lot of clothes by the way"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Anyways, I will put your clothes in the basket now"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her assistant principal's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket.

"Your clothes are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said the assistant principal.

Sunset brought the basket full of clothes and gave it to her assistant and put them in the car. See what happens in the next chapter.


	35. Washing The Dean's Clothes

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will washed is the dean's clothes. It will be the fifth clothes to wash at Canterlot High. She already washed her teacher's clothes, her P.E. teacher's clothes, her principal's clothes and her assistant principal's clothes. The dean gave her clothes to Sunset Shimmer so she washed them at the laundry room as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash the dean's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the dean's clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"Ma'am, your clothes are in the washing machine now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said the dean. "I heard that you are going to build the laundry station soon"

"It's going to coast a lot of money, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "This is the fifth time that I'm washing the clothes at Canterlot High by the way"

"It sure is, Sunset" said the dean. "It's also a hard work as well"

"Washing the clothes wasn't so bad, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "I washed my friend's clothes at my house"

"Well done" said the dean. "You are doing good at washing clothes as a matter of fact"

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put your clothes in the dryer"

"Okay, Sunset" said the dean.

Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out the dean's clothes and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your clothes are in the dryer now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Are you waiting in the office, ma'am?"

"I sure am, Sunset" said the dean. "It is nice that I'm being patient for my clothes to be ready to put it in the basket"

"Okay, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "Thank you for being patience"

"Anytime, Sunset" said the dean.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out the dean's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Your clothes are in the basket, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said the dean.

The dean took the basket full of clothes and them in her car. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	36. Washing the Towels Part 1

Sunset Shimmer will have to take a break from washing the clothes. She is now getting ready to washed the towels from the girl's locker room. The female students have put the towels in the laundry chute so that Sunset Shimmer can washed them at the laundry room as a matter of fact. It will be the first time that Sunset washes other than clothes.

"Time to washed the towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the towels in there and closed the door all the way.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "First time that I washed something else besides the clothes by the way"

"Where did you get the towels at, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"From the girls' locker room, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "The girls put them in the laundry chute so I washed them as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Maybe the towels can be added for the laundry station by the way"

"Again, Rainbow Dash, it cost a lot of money" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will also be going to be a while to build the laundry station"

"That is true, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Go put the towels in the dryer"

"I sure will, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out the towels from the washing machine and put them and dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The towels are in the dryer now, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm very happy that you put the towels in the dryer"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "it was a hard work for me as a matter of fact"

"it sure is, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out the towels and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"The towels are in the basket now" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, she put stack the towels and put them back in the girls' locker room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	37. Washing the Towels Part 2

Sunset Shimmer will now wash the towels from the boys' locker room. She already washed the towels from the girls' locker room. If she wants to wash the towels from the boys' restrooms, she's needs Flash sentry to take out over there. Sunset Shimmer is a female while Flash Sentry is a male as a matter of fact. She is now getting ready to wash the towels from the boys' locker room.

"Here's the towel from the boys' locker room, Sunset" said Flash.

"Thanks, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took them to the laundry room and turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the towels in there and closed the door all the way.

"The towels are now in the washing machine, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Flash. "It's a hard work to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"

"It sure is, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will also gonna take a while to build a laundry station and it costs a lot of money by the way"

"Few million dollars, Sunset?" Flash asked.

"That is true, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer. "The towels will be clean soon so you can stack them up when I tell you to"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Flash.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out the towels from the boys' locker room from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The towels are now in the dryer, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Flash. "You washed two towels at Canterlot High as a matter of fact"

"That's what I did, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like to wash the towels"

"Don't forget to take the basket to the laundry room when they are finished" said Flash.

"I sure will, Flash" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out the towels from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Flash, put the towels in the boys' locker room" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Flash.

He took them there and stack them up and put them away. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Sunset's Bed Sheets

After school, Sunset Shimmer went home and will wash the bedding sheets. She washed her teacher's clothes, her P.E. teacher's clothes, her principal's clothes, her assistant principal's clothes, her dean's clothes and the towels from the boys' and the girls' locker room at Canterlot High. She will now wash the bedding sheet from her room as a matter of fact. She hasn't been washing her sheets for a while.

"Time to wash the sheets from my bed" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and the bedding sheets in there and closed the door all the way.

"My bedding sheets is in the washing machine now" said Sunset Shimmer. "I haven't been washing it for a while"

"Sunset, how is washing the clothes today?" Sunset's mom asked.

"It's pretty good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm washing my bedding sheets right now"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I hope you will own the laundry station soon"

"I sure will be, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "But right now, it cost a lot of money to build it"

"It will also take a few months to build it and do a grand opening" said Sunset's mom.

"Oh, okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her bedding sheets from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The bedding sheets is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You might make a lot of money as a matter of fact"

"I will look at my piggy bank when I finished washing my bedding sheets" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Keep up the good work by the way"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like washing the clothes"

After that, Sunset brought the basket and took out her bedding sheets from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Time to fix my bed" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her room and put her bedding sheets in her bed and it's all been made. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Sunset's Bathing Suit

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to washed is her bathing suit. Fall has already come and the weather is staring cooling down. Sunset's bathing suit wasn't washed after she went to the pool before summer ends as a matter of fact. She will keep making money to build the laundry station by the way. The building cost a lot of money and Sunset doesn't have enough.

"Time to wash my bathing suit" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her bathing suit in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my bathing suit, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to put them in the dryer"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really love washing the clothes"

"I know you do" said Sunset's mom. "You will build the laundry station when you have enough money"

"It's going to be a while to be building as a matter of fact" said Sunset Shimmer. "I might be the owner of it"

"We will see what the laundry station opens" said Sunset's mom. "You are also working hard at washing the clothes"

"I will put my bathing suit in the dryer now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out her bathing suit from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My bathing suit is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You haven't been washing your bathing suit after you went to the pool with your friends"

"No I haven't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I forgot to do them as a matter of fact"

"Now you do remember" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am good at washing clothes by the way"

"As well as bathing suits" said Sunset's mom.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out her bathing suit from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Time to put my bathing suit away" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put her bathing suit away at her room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Washing the Other Bed Sheets

Sunset Shimmer will now wash her parents' bedding sheets. She already washed her bedding sheets and her bathing suit. She will have to go bed after she washes her parents' clothes since it's going to be late as a matter of fact. She can take a shower while she is washing her parents by the way. She already took out the sheets from her parents' bed.

"Time to wash my parents' clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her parents' bedding sheets in there.

"Mom, I'm washing the bedding sheets from your room" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "After you washed our bedding sheets' clothes, you will go to bed"  
"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is a getting late by the way"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Get out your pajamas so you can take a shower after you put our bedding sheets in the dryer"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am making money for washing the clothes as a matter of fact"

"Remember, the laundry station cost a lot of money" said Sunset's mom.

"True, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the bedding sheets in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out her parents' bedding sheets from the washing machine and put them and the dryer machine in the dryer and turns it on.

"The bedding sheets are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Go take a shower now"

She went to the bathroom and locked the door and turned the shower on. Later, she came out of her pajamas and went to the laundry room.

"Time to put my parents' bedding sheets in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out the bedding sheets from the dryer and put them in the basket and went to her bedroom so she can go to bed.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset Shimmer is now falling asleep in her bed as her mom turns off the lights and left the room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	41. Washing the Whites

The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer will now wash the white clothes which includes her white bra and panties. Sunset is making a lot of money for washing the clothes and she is getting ready to wash the whites. She already remembers what to do with them before washing them. She will have to put them in the washing machine to wash it and then put them in the dryer to dry them.

"Time to wash the whites" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the laundry room and turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and the whites in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the whites, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset Shimmer" said Sunset's mom. "You are pretty good to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am also making a lot of money by the way"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money" said Sunset's mom.

"I already know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone will wash their clothes after the laundry station is opened"

"That's true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you will be the owner soon"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the whites in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room and took out the whites and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The whites are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Put them in the basket when they are finished"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Washing the clothes is also a big job by the way"

"it sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are also doing it so hard as well"

"That is because washing the clothes is a big job" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't forget to put the whites in the basket" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out the whites. Then, she put the whites in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint and left the laundry room. See what happens in the next chapter.


	42. Bath Time

Sunset Shimmer will now have to take a break from washing the clothes after she washed the white clothes. She will be watching her siblings in their bath. She will have to get to wash each body part of them so they can be clean. She already did that to Flurry Heart a couple of days ago as a matter of fact.

"Sunset Shimmer, you have to wash your siblings during their bath" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset. "Come on, kids. Let's go to the tub"

She took the kids in the bathroom and put them in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath, kids" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little sister.

"My siblings are in the tub now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Clean each body part on them"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the body wash to the bathroom and washed all the body parts of her siblings. Then, she gave them a rubber duck so they can play with it.

"Don't fight with a rubber duck, kids" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We won't, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

"That's very nice of you too" said Sunset Shimmer. "Have fun now"

"So, did you gave the rubber duck to your siblings?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure did" said Sunset Shimmer. "After that, I will wash their hair with shampoo"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "But do it nice"

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought the shampoo to the bathroom and wash her siblings' hair nicely. After that, she took them out of the tub and put their pajamas on.

"They're all clean now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now put them in bed"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She put them in their bedroom and read a story to them.

"Good night, kids" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said her siblings.

Sunset Shimmer left the room while her siblings are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Shower

Sunset Shimmer will now be getting ready to take a shower now. She will go to bed after she takes a shower as a matter of fact. She already gave a bath to her siblings and took them to bed. Sunset Shimmer already knows to clean each body part during her shower and cleaning her hair with a shampoo as well.

"Time for my shower now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to the bathroom and took her clothes off and turns on the shower with a warm water.

"Make sure you washed each body part, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I have some body wash and some shampoo with me by the way"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Now enjoy your shower"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter is very nice wash her siblings" said Sunset's mom.

"She sure is" said Sunset's dad. "We will go to bed after she took a shower as a matter of fact"

"We sure will" said Sunset's mom. "She did a lot of laundry clothes today and made a lot of money"

"That is true" said Sunset's dad. "We don't want our daughter to have a tantrum"

"No we won't" said Sunset's mom. "She always behave like us by the way"

"Sunset is almost done with her shower" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, let's wait for her to come out" said Sunset's mom.

They saw Sunset Shimmer came out of the restroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth look nice and clean, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, Sunset went to her bedroom and went to bed while her mom is turning the lights off.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "She's asleep now"

"We should do the same thing" said Sunset's dad.

They went to their room and went to bed and falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	44. Washing the Colors

The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer came home and getting ready to wash the color clothes. She is currently making a lot of money right now and planning to build a laundry station. Again, the laundry station is going to build for a couple of months as a matter of fact. She is now bringing the color clothes in the laundry room.

"Time to wash the color clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and the color clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"The color clothes are in the washing machine now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard on washing the clothes by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes"  
"After you wash them, you will put them in the dryer" said Sunset's mom. "Did you cleaned out the dryer lint yet?"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I also had a great day at Canterlot High"

"That's good, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You haven't been turning into a demon yet have you?"

"No I haven't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is very creepy by the way"

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out the color clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The color clothes are in the dryer now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes as a matter of fact"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Anytime" said Sunset's mom. "We can wait now until the clothes are dried"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's a good way to be patient when the clothes are in the dryer"

After that, Sunset went back to the laundry room to take out the clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The color clothes are in the basket now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom is now giving a hug to Sunset. See what happens in the next chapter.


	45. Washing the Blacks

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is the black clothes. She already washed the white clothes, the color clothes and she will now wash the black clothes. She is currently making a lot of money right now and the laundry station cost a few million dollars. The station will also take time to be built as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash the black clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the black clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"The black clothes are in the washing machine, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You have been working hard for washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I made a lot of money by the way"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It might cost about a few million dollars"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I think you made a lot of money"

"I will have to check it on my piggy bank" said Sunset Shimmer. "But I need to put the black clothes in the dryer"

She went back to the laundry room to take out the black clothes from the dryer and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The black clothes are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes"

"You sure do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I would be proud of you washing the black clothes as a matter of fact"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out the black clothes from the dryer and put them in the dryer and cleans out the dryer sheet.

"The black clothes are in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's mom is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter.


	46. Shower Time

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to take a shower. She had a great time for washing the clothes and she will be taking a shower. She will also go to bed after she takes a shower since it's getting late already. She works really hard for washing the clothes as a matter of fact and she will take a break to do that.

"Time for my shower, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went in the bathroom and locked the door and turns the shower on.

"Make sure you washed everything, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Well, our daughter did a great job for washing the clothes"

"She sure did" said Sunset's dad. "She is planning to build the laundry station when she has enough money as a matter of fact"

"That is true" said Sunset's mom. "Remember, the laundry station cost a few million dollars and will take a couples of months to be build"

"She might be the owner of the laundry station" said Sunset's dad. "She really likes to wash the clothes by the way"

"We will see" said Sunset's mom. "Sunset's siblings are going to bed right now"

"Can I read a book to them?" Sunset's dad asked.

"You sure can" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's dad is reading a book to Sunset's siblings and they are falling asleep in bed.

"Good night, you too" said Sunset's dad.

"They're fast asleep now" said Sunset's mom.

They saw Sunset Shimmer came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth look nice, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, Sunset Shimmer went to her bedroom and her mom is going to give her a good night kiss now.

"Good night, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave a good night kiss and left the room while Sunset is falling asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Washing Sunset's Underwear

"The next day after school, Sunset Shimmer came home to wash every color of her bra and panties. She will have to make sure that her underwear is in the right color and have to be nice and clean as a matter of fact. She will make sure that her bra and panties isn't damaged after washing them by the way.  
"Time to wash my bra and panties now" said Sunset Shimmer.  
She turned on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and her bra and panties in there and closed it all the way.  
"Mom, my bra and panties is in the washing machine" said Sunset Shimmer.  
"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard to wash your clothes"  
"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already know that the laundry station cost a few million dollars and will built for several months"/p  
"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I think you are also making a lot of money too"  
"I am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already washed the white one and the black one yesterday"  
"And you are washing every color of your bra and panties" said Sunset's mom.  
"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put them in the dryer"  
She went back to the laundry room to take out her bra and panties from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.  
"My bra and panties are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.  
"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to put them in the basket soon"  
"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will also take out the dryer lint from the dryer as a matter of fact"  
Later, she went back to the laundry room to take out her bra and panties from the dryer and put them in the dryer and cleans out the dryer lint.  
"My bra and panties are clean now" said Sunset Shimmer.  
"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.  
She gave Sunset Shimmer a hug. See what happens in the next chapter.


	48. Another Bath

After washing her bra and panties, Sunset Shimmer is going to give her little brother a bath. She had a good time to wash the clothes as a matter of fact. She will know what to wash during her little brother's bath. She will have to wash each body part from her brother and has to be nice and clean by the way.

"Sunset, time to give your little brother a bath" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, little brother, time to you a bath"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother. "I want to look nice and clean"

"You sure do, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes her little brother to the bathroom and put him in the tub full of water and bubbles.

"Little brother, I'll be back to get the body wash so I can wash each body part of you" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to get the body wash and went back to the bathroom to wash her little brother's body parts.

"I got the body wash so I can wash you, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

She washed all of her brother's body part and made them clean. She will now get the shampoo to wash his hair.

"I'll be back, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm going to get the shampoo to washed your hair"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother. "I really like my bath as a matter of fact"

She went to get the shampoo and went back to the bathroom to wash her little brother's hair.

"I'm washing my little brother's hair, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are also doing good at washing the clothe by the way"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, she took out her little brother from the tub and takes him to bed.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

"Good night, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset turns off the lights as her little brothers asleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	49. More Underwear to Wash

Sunset Shimmer had already washed her little brother during his bath and she is getting ready to washed her parents' underwear. She already read a book to her little brother before she left the room while he is falling asleep as a matter of fact. She is now taking her parents' underwear in the laundry room to wash them so they can be nice and clean.

"Time to wash my parents' underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her parents' underwear in there and closed it all the way.

"Our parents' underwear is in the washing machine now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I know you will wash our underwear"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm planning to build a laundry station soon"

"Again, Sunset, it cost a lot of money" said Sunset's mom. "It will be also takes a few days for a couple of months"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes by the way"

"You sure do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to take the basket to the laundry room"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room and took out her parents' underwear from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"They're in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Don't forget to put them in the basket when they are done" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I made a lot of money as a matter of fact"

"You already know how much is the laundry station, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"Yes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It cost a few million dollars"

Later, she went back to the laundry room to take out her parents' underwear from the dryer and put them in the dryer and cleans out the dryer lint.

"They're in the basket now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's mom gave Sunset Shimmer a hug from washing their underwear. See what happens in the next chapter.


	50. Another Underwear to Wash

Sunset has more underwear to wash. She will wash her siblings' underwear as in her little brother and her little sister. That's going to be the third underwear to wash for her as a matter of fact. Like her and parents' underwear, she will wash them in all of the colors. She is now taking them to the laundry room.

"Time to wash my siblings' underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her siblings' in there and closed it all the way.

"Mom, I'm washing my siblings' underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working very hard by the way"

"Again, mom, the laundry station cost a lot of money" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will be also takes a few months to be build"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Can you please take the basket to the laundry room?"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, my siblings are falling asleep as a matter of fact"

"They sure are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "They can't have dirty underwear by the way"

"No they don't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put them in the dryer now"

She went back to the laundry room to take out her siblings' underwear from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My siblings' underwear is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are really good at washing the clothes as a matter of fact"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will put my siblings' underwear in the basket soon"

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are very nice"

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room to take out her siblings' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"They're in the basket now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done. Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave Sunset Shimmer a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	51. Washing the Socks

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is the socks. She already washed her underwear, her parents' underwear and her siblings' underwear. She is now getting ready to take the socks to the laundry room to wash them. She did a lot of clothes to wash as a matter of fact. She will make sure that she doesn't put bleach in the washing machine.

"Time to wash the socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the socks in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing the socks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Socks will be available for the laundry station as a matter of fact"

"They sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Again, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be build"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Thank you for not putting the bleach in the washing machine"

"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I worked really hard for washing the clothes by the way"

"You are doing that, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to put the socks in the dryer"

"I won't mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the laundry room to take out the socks from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The socks are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here is the basket so you can take them to the laundry room when the socks are done"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she brings the basket to the laundry room and taking out the socks from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The socks are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave Sunset a hug now. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	52. Washing Sunset's Dress

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will washed is the dresses. She already washed the socks and put them in the basket. She will is now getting ready to washed the dresses. She will have to wash all of her dresses that she has used them during the party as a matter of fact. She is taking the dresses to the laundry room now.

"Time to wash all of my dresses" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her dresses in there and closed it all the way.

"The dresses are in the washing machine now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working very hard as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I also made a lot of money so I can build the laundry station soon"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a couple of months to finished" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes by the way"

"Here is the basket so you can take it to the laundry room" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out her dresses from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns on the dryer.

"The dresses are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to clean out the dryer lint"

"I forget that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am good at washing the clothes as a matter of fact"

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her dresses from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"My dresses are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	53. The Softball Uniform

The next clothes that Sunset Shimmer will have to wash is her softball uniform. She hasn't been washing for a while since the last softball season is over. She will wash them nice and clean in time for the next softball season as a matter of fact. She is taking her softball uniform to the laundry room so she can wash them.

"Time to wash my softball uniform" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her softball uniform in there and closed it all the way.

"My softball uniform is in the washing machine, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a lot of clothes to wash today as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will build a laundry station soon in the future"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a couple of months to be build" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you haven't washed your softball uniform for a while"

"That is because the last softball season was over, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Take the basket to the laundry room please"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out her softball uniform from the dryer and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My softball uniform is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you put them in the basket when they are done"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes by the way"

Later, Sunset went back to the laundry room and took out her softball uniform and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My softball uniform is in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave her a hug once again. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	54. Towels at the House

Sunset Shimmer will now be washing the towels from her house. She already washed a lot of clothes like underwear, socks, dresses and her softball uniform. She will take the towels to the laundry room so she can wash them and make them clean as a matter of fact. Washing the towels is a really job for her by the way.  
"Time to wash the towels" said Sunset Shimmer.  
She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the towels in there and closed it all the way.  
"Mom, the towels are in the washing machine now" said Sunset Shimmer.  
"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard for washing the clothes by the way"  
"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Again, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a couple of months to be build"  
"That's true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Thank you for washing the towels from our house"  
"Anytime, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"  
"Don't forget to bring the basket to the laundry room, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.  
"I won't forget, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.  
She brought the basket to the laundry room and took out the towels from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.  
"The towels are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.  
"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to put them in the basket and clean the dryer lint"  
"I won't forget that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is a pretty hard by the way"  
"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.  
Later, Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and take out the towels from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.  
"The towels are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.  
She gave a hug to Sunset. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	55. Washing the Cloths

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to washed the cloths. The cloths are not the clothes, they are woven or felted fabric made from wool, cotton, or a similar fiber. She didn't want them to put them outside just like what Sweetie Belle did to the sweater because it would shrink. She is now taking them to the laundry to wash them.

"Time to wash the cloths" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned the laundry room and put the laundry detergent and the cloths in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing the cloths, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't put them outside because the cloths are made from wool, cotton and a similar fiber"

"I won't do that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I would be like Sweetie Belle since did the sweater"

"That can also cost a lot of money too" said Sunset's mom. "The wool would shrink when you take them outside as a matter of fact"

"I don't like that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's very creepy to me"

"Same here, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Here's the basket so you cake it to the laundry room"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out the cloths from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The cloths are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's wonderful, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you are really good at taking care of the cloths"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone will take their cloths in the laundry station soon"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and will take a few months to be build" said Sunset's mom.

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the cloths in the basket"

She went back to the laundry room and took out the cloths and put them in the basket. After that, she cleans out the dryer lint and left the laundry room. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	56. More Clothes to Wash

Now that Sunset Shimmer washed the cloths, she will now wash her clothes and her siblings' clothes. She already knows what to do with them before she can wash them in the laundry room. She will have to make sure that none of the clothes have holes as a matter of fact. She is now taking the clothes to the laundry room.

"Time to wash my clothes and my siblings' clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her clothes and her siblings' clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm washing my clothes and my siblings' clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing good at washing the clothes by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I'm pretty sure that I'll build the laundry station soon"

"Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money" said Sunset's mom. "And the laundry station will take a few months to be build"

"I know that already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"

"Don't forget to take the laundry basket to the laundry room" said Sunset's mom.

"I won't forget, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out her clothes and her siblings' clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"They're in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are really doing good at it right now"

"I am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Soon, I will put the clothes in the basket"  
Later, she went back to the laundry room and took her clothes and her siblings' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Mom, the clothes are now in the basket" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving Sunset Shimmer a hug now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	57. Next Clothes to Wash

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to washed her aunt's and her uncle's clothes. She will have to make sure that the clothes don't get any holes while she's washing them. She is also working hard to wash the clothes as a matter of fact. She is now taking her aunt's and uncle's clothes to the laundry room to wash them right now.

"Time to wash my aunt's and uncle's clothes now" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine puts the laundry detergent and her aunt's and uncle's clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"My aunt's and uncle's clothes are in the washing machine now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you are also working hard for washing the clothes right now"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Again, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built as well"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to bring the laundry basket to the laundry room"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her aunt's and uncle's clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My aunt's and uncle's clothes are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You did a great job at washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "As a matter of fact, the clothes are doing great"

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her aunt's and uncle's clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My aunt's and uncle's clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	58. Washing the Dog

Sunset Shimmer is now getting to wash her dog. She will be taking care of her dog so he can be nice and clean as a matter of fact. It is nice that she can wash her dog outside by the way. She will have to washed her dog nicely and will not refused. She is now taking her dog outside to wash him with a bucket full of water.

"Time to wash my dog" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took her dog outside and put him in the bucket and start washing him with bubbles.

"I'm washing my dog, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure, that you clean your dog right"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, my dog lives outside instead of inside"

"That's true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Also, Spike is a dog like Twilight"

"Except he talks mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Twilight is with him as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Keep watching your dog right now"

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Our daughter is washing her dog right now" said Sunset's dad. "She did a lot of clothes to wash by the way"

"She sure is" said Sunset's mom. "She is also good at washing her dog"

"Soon, she will build a laundry station" said Sunset's dad. "Again, the laundry station cost a lot of money and will take a few months to be open as well"

"She stopped doing that for right now" said Sunset's mom. "She is almost washing her dog by the way"

They saw Sunset's dog being clean and took him out of the bucket and dries himself off.

"Sunset's dog is clean now" said Sunset's mom.

"Yes and Sunset Shimmer is now coming back inside" said Sunset's mom.

"I washed my dog and he is very clean" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Sunset's parents are now giving Sunset Shimmer a big hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	59. The Hand Towels

Sunset Shimmer is going to wash the hand towels now. She will have to make sure that all the hand towels are dirty and will take them to the laundry room. She saw that all the hands towels are dirty and she will have to wash them. She is now taking them to the laundry room as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash the hand towels" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and the hand towels in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing the hand towels, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will build the laundry station soon"

"Again, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built as well" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I need to make sure that I have a lot of money by the way"

"Don't forget to bring the basket to the laundry room, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I won't forget, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out the hand towels from the laundry room and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The hand towels are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working hard at washing the clothes right now"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will put them in the basket when they are done"

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out the hand towels from the dryer and put them in the basket and she cleans out the dryer lint.

"The hand towels are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She gave Sunset Shimmer a hug, See what happens in the happens in the next chapter.


	60. Sunset's Winter Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her winter clothes. She hasn't been washing them since winter come to an end. She will make sure that her winter clothes don't get damage while washing them as a matter of fact. She is now going to take her winter clothes to the laundry room so she can wash them by the way.

"Time to wash my winter clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her winter clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my winter clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You never put your winter clothes in the washing machine for a long time"

"I sure haven't, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am also washed my softball uniform earlier since I didn't wash them for a while as well"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are also really working hard on washing the clothes as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope I will built a laundry station soon"

"Once again, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will a few months to be built" said Sunset's mom. "Here's the laundry basket now"

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her winter clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put my winter clothes in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes right now"

"I am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her winter clothes from the dryer and put them in the laundry basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My winter clothes are in the basket now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	61. More Winter Clothes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her siblings' winter clothes. She already knows what to do with her siblings' winter clothes, she will have to make sure that the winter clothes don't get damage while washing them as a matter of fact. She has the washer and the dryer ready right now by the way. She is now taking her siblings' winter clothes to the laundry room.

"Time to wash my siblings' winter clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her siblings' clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my siblings' winter clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You haven't been washing your siblings' winter clothes for a while as well"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will get a laundry station and I will be the owner of it soon"

"Again, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes as a matter of fact"

"You sure are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Take the laundry basket to the laundry room now"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her siblings' winter clothes and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put my siblings' winter clothes in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing the clothes"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Washing the clothes is also a hard job"

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her siblings' winter clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"I put my siblings' winter clothes in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	62. Third Winter Clothes to Wash

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her parents' winter clothes. It will be the third winter clothes that she will wash. Like her winter clothes and her siblings' winter clothes, she will have to make sure that her parents' winter clothes don't get damaged while washing them as a matter of fact. She is now taking her parents' winter clothes to the laundry room.

"Time to wash my parents' winter clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her parents' winter clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing washing your winter clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job at washing our winter clothes right now"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I really like to wash the clothes and I will build a laundry station soon"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a couple of months to be built by the way" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you take the laundry basket to the laundry room"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, no winter clothes have been damaged"

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her parents' winter clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Your winter clothes is in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are the only daughter that can wash our clothes right now"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will put them in the basket soon"

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her parents' winter clothes from the dryer and put them in the laundry basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"Your winter clothes are now in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving her a hug once again. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	63. Washing the Coats

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her siblings' coats. She already washed all the winter clothes for her family and getting ready to wash the coats. Before she washes the coats, she should make sure that the coats don't get damaged as a matter of fact. Sunset is now taking the coats to the laundry room to wash them.

"Time to wash my siblings' coats" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her siblings' clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my siblings' clothes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Besides, you are working hard for washing the clothes"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will be able to have the laundry station soon"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will be built a few months" said Sunset's mom.

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I need you to keep washing the coats right now"

"I'm doing that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "As a matter of fact, I will take the laundry basket to the laundry room"

"That's my daughter" said Sunset's mom.

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her siblings' clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My siblings' clothes are in the dryer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Did you take the laundry basket to the laundry room?"

"I sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes by the way"

"I know you do, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her siblings' clothes from the washing machine and put them in the laundry basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My siblings' clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	64. Washing the Dishes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the dishes. She will make sure that all the dishes will be clean without any dirty spots. She will turn on the sink instead of the washing machine since the washing machine is only for the clothes to washed as a matter of fact. She is now getting ready to wash dishes at the kitchen.

"Time to wash the dishes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turns on the faucet and start washing the dishes and Sunset's mom is looking at her doing them right now.

"I'm washing the dishes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are good at washing the dishes by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I will be the owner of the laundry station soon"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be build" said Sunset's mom.

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am using a dish soap to wash the dishes by the way"

"Don't forget to put them in the dryer with all the dishes go" said Sunset's mom.

"I won't forget that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

After she finished washing the dishes, she put them in the dryer and a soap with the other dishes go and turns it on.

"The dishes are now in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset Shimmer. "You are doing a good job at washing the dishes as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "After that, I will take them out and put them back"

"You sure will, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are our best daughter in Equestria"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She took out the dishes from the dryer and put them away in different places with the other dishes goes.

"I put all the dishes away, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug for washing the dishes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	65. Washing Sunset's Socks

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her socks. She will need to make sure that her socks don't have holes after she washed them. She already washed the dishes as a matter of fact. She will make sure that the socks don't get damage while washing them by the way. She is now taking her socks to the laundry room to wash them.

"Time to wash my socks" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her socks in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing the clothes, mom" said Sunset's mom.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are doing a good job as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I will be the owner of the laundry station soon"

"Again, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built" said Sunset's mom.

"I know that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I did a lot of hard work at it by the way"

"You sure are, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Don't forget to bring the laundry basket to the laundry room"

"I won't forget it, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She takes the laundry basket to the laundry room and took out her socks from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I put my socks in the dryer, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "In fact, you are doing a good job at washing the clothes"

"That is true, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I really like to wash the clothes"

"You sure did, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her socks from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"I put my socks in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving Sunset a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	66. Yet More Underwear to Wash

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her underwear and her siblings' underwear. She had a lot of clothes to wash and she will be washing her underwear and her siblings' underwear. She already knows what to do with them as a matter of fact. She will make sure her underwear and her siblings' underwear doesn't get a hole while washing.

"Time to wash my underwear and my siblings' underwear" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her underwear and her siblings' underwear in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my underwear and my siblings' underwear, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are working really hard at washing the clothes by the way"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will be the owner of the laundry station in the future"

"Remember, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built" said Sunset's mom.

"I know already, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am planning to enter the music contest soon"

"You are, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to put the underwear in the dryer"

She takes the basket to the laundry room and took out her underwear and her siblings' underwear from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"My underwear and my siblings' underwear are in the dryer now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great job, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "You are getting a hang of this as a matter of fact"

"I sure am, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, she went back to the laundry room and took out her underwear and her siblings' underwear from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer sheet.

"My underwear and my siblings' underwear are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is giving Sunset Shimmer a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	67. Washing the Shoes

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her shoes and her siblings' shoes. She will not wash them in the washing machine but she will wash them with a hose, soap and a sponge. She had never wash her shoes with a hose before and she is going to try her best to wash them as a matter of fact.

"Time to wash my shoes and my siblings' shoes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the hose and took her shoes, her siblings' shoes, soap and a sponge outside. She is now washing them.

"I'm washing my shoes, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Washing the shoes is a very tough job by the way"

"It sure is, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I don't want to my shoes or my siblings' shoes to the washing because it would get damage if I do"

"That is true, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Wash all of the dirty parts on the shoes with soap right now"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I will be the owner of the laundry station pretty soon"

"Once again, Sunset, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built" said Sunset's mom.

"That's right, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am almost done washing the shoes as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Keep doing it"

"I will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Washing the shoes is a very hard work by the way"

After that, she washed all the dirty spots on the shoes and they are very clean. She is now waiting for the shoes to be dried outside so they won't get damaged.

"I'm drying my shoes outside, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It will take a while to dried, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Anyways, you did a good job at washing the shoes"

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "I worked really hard on it"

After the shoes are dried, she took them back inside and put her shoes in her room and put her siblings' shoes in her siblings' room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	68. Washing the Bathroom

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash the bathroom. Washing the bathroom is going to be a big job as a matter of fact. She will need to scrub the tub, cleaning the sink and putting and fix the toilet to block the odor. She will be helping with her siblings and her parents by the way. They are now going to the bathroom to clean it.

"Time to clean the bathroom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, we need to work together so the bathroom will be clean soon"

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We better get started now"

"First, we are going to scrub the tub" said Sunset Shimmer. "We need to make the tub look nice and clean"

"I will get the hair out from the drain" said Sunset's dad. "I'm really good at taking the hair out of the tub"

"How does it work, dad?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I have a string and which can get the hair by magnet" said Sunset's dad.

"Okay, dad" said Sunset Shimmer.

He put the string inside the drain and he caught the hair and throws it away.

"Great job, dad" said Sunset Shimmer. "I already scrubbed the tub and it looks clean"

"That's a great work, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I will put some liquid that get rid of odors from the toilet"

"I will clean the sink so I won't get dirty" said Sunset's little sister.

"That is a great idea, you two" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go ahead and do it"

Sunset's mom puts liquid for the toilet to make the odors go away while Sunset's little sister is cleaning the sink by spraying. After that, the bathroom nice and clean as Sunset and her family worked very hard on it.

"The bathroom is clean now" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We worked hard and we did a good job"

"We sure did, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset's family are now hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	69. Washing Her Clothes Again

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to wash her clothes again. She works really hard at washing the clothes as a matter of fact. She will make sure her clothes don't get damaged while washing them by the way. She washed her clothes several times and she will do it once again. She is now taking her clothes to the laundry room.

"Time to wash my clothes again" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on the washing machine and put the laundry detergent and her clothes in there and closed the door all the way.

"I'm washing my clothes again, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Why don't you talk to your friends on the computer while you're washing your clothes?"

"I will do that, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went to her room and turned on the computer. Later, she went to the video and talk to Twilight.

"Hello?" Twilight asked.

"Hi, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am washing my clothes again today"

"That's good, Sunset" said Twilight. "Are you up to?"

"We cleaned the bathroom already with my family" said Sunset Shimmer. "It was a really hard work as a matter of fact"

"I am very proud of you, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Thank you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, I need to put my clothes in the dryer now"

"Hurry back, Sunset" said Twilight.

She went to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"I'm back now, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "My clothes are now in the dryer as a matter of fact"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight. "Did you make a lot of money?"

"I think so, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Besides, the laundry station cost a lot of money and it will take a few months to be built"

Later, Sunset Shimmer went back to the laundry room and took out her clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"My clothes are in the basket, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Well done, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She is now giving her a hug. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	70. Yet Another Bath

Sunset Shimmer is now getting ready to give her little brother a bath. She hasn't been washing her little brother in the tub for a while. Now she will do it this time since it's going to be late as a matter of fact. She brought his clean pajamas and clean briefs to he can wear them when he put them on after his bath.

"Time for you bath, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay. Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

She takes him to the bathroom and turns on the tub and put him in there.

"I will get the body wash and the shampoo so I can you can be clean, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

She left the bathroom and got the body wash and shampoo to wash her little brother.

"I got the shampoo and the body wash so I can wash my little brother, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Make sure you washed every body part on him"

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

She went back to the bathroom and washing her little brother's body part. After that, she got the shampoo and washing her little brother's hair so it can be nice and clean as a matter of fact.

"I am washing your hair little brother so your hair won't be ugly" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

After she washed her little brother's hair, she took him out of the tub and drying him with a towel and gave him his pajamas and his briefs to put them on.

"You are now clean, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thank you, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother. "Time for bed now"

He went to his bedroom and falling asleep in his bed while Sunset Shimmer turns off the lights.

"Good night, Sunset" said Sunset's little brother.

"Good night, little brother" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer is now leaving her siblings' bedroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	71. Last Chapter

After all the washing the clothes and made a lot of money, Sunset Shimmer is going to see how much money does she have in her piggy bank. This is going to be the last chapter of this very long story as a matter of fact. She is planning to open the laundry station if she has a lot of money by the way.

"Mom, I'm going to check my piggy bank" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

She went to her room and took at her piggy bank and she had about $632 million and that would be enough to build the laundry station.

"I had $632 million on my piggy bank, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a lot of money, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "Go to bed, now. We will do a groundbreaking of the laundry station tomorrow"

"Okay, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

Next morning, everyone at Canterlot High are waiting for the groundbreaking ceremony for the laundry station in which it will open at the end of the school year.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will like to welcome you to the groundbreaking ceremony for a brand-new laundry station!" said Celestia. "Let the groundbreaking ceremony begins"

The construction workers are now shoveling on the ground to start building the laundry station. It will be open at the end of the school year and the laundry station cost only $125 million. Few months later at the end of the school year, the laundry station is now being built and Sunset is getting to do the grand opening.

"Welcome to the grand opening to the laundry station" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are now called Shimmer's laundry service"

After that, she cut the ribbon and the confetti came out as Shimmer's laundry service is now opened for business.

"And now, I will wash everyone's clothes" said Sunset Shimmer.

She turned on 30 washing machines and put everyone's clothes in there and closed it all the way. Later, Sunset Shimmer took them out and they being dried and gave the clean clothes to everyone.

"Sunset, you are the nice daughter" said Sunset's mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

They are now giving a hug at each other as Sunset worked hard at washing the clothes. The end.


End file.
